Solo di que sí
by KatsudonKo
Summary: Luego de besar a Yuuri frente a todo el mundo en la copa China, Victor comienza a sentirse acalorado, mientras camina con el japonés a su habitación siente cada vez mas calor por todo su cuerpo, su alfa esta gritando por salir ¿podría ser su celo adelantado?.
1. Calor

**PoV Victor**

¡Por fin lo había hecho! ¡por fin había besado a Yuuri!, a pesar de que fue frente a todo el público y los periodistas y no en algún lugar solitario e íntimo como había pensado, por fin había probado los labios de la persona a la que tanto amaba, y sin embargo no lo podía disfrutar del todo porque se sentía incómodo con su propio cuerpo.

Desde las entrevistas y conferencias de prensa empezó a sentirse indispuesto, comenzó con mareos leves y siguió con un calor que empezaba desde la parte baja de su estómago y que poco a poco comenzaba a subir y bajar por todo su cuerpo. Se desató un poco la corbata, debía apoyar a Yuuri en ese momento, a pesar de que ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes de realizar su presentación, este se encontraba en las duchas mientras Víctor lo esperaba, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo con el calor su cuerpo.

El alfa estaba de pie afuera de los vestidores, no podía soportar el calor o el vapor y empezaba a inquietarse.

 _"tal vez tengo fiebre, aunque no me siento resfriado... solo mucho calor en el cuerpo, casi como si... como si fuese a empezar un celo"_

Víctor se empezó a preocupar, sus celos suelen ser muy regulares, cada 6 meses exactos, duraban 12 horas y eran cada vez más dolorosos ya que nunca los había pasado con nadie, temía que su alfa se fuera a descontrolar y marcar a alguien, por lo que se encerraba en una habitación especial para esos momentos y aguantaba las 12 horas con estoico (pero no mucha dignidad). Pero habían pasado 4 meses desde el ultimo celo, aún faltaban 2 meses, por lo que no podía ser eso ¿verdad?.

Sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de despejarse, se puso de pie al sentir la presencia de Yuri saliendo del baño, tenían una extraña conexión, a veces podía sentirlo antes de venir, a pesar de no ser capaz de olerlo ya que Yuuri era un beta.

-¡Yuuri! Pensé que moriría esperando-dijo Víctor con dramatismo haciendo un mohín con los labios y acercándose para abrazarlo.

Yuri volvía a llevar los lentes puestos y el pelo húmedo hacia delante, se sonrojo levemente, aun no del todo acostumbrado a la cercanía del alfa, pero al menos ya no se alejaba de él.

 _'"mientras antes te acostumbres mejor, con el tiempo ya no podrás vivir sin que te toque cerdito" pensó_

-Víctor, te dije que no era necesario que me esperaras- Comenzó a caminar aun con el brazo de Víctor en sus hombros

\- ¡por supuesto que debo esperarte!, soy tu entrenador, tenemos que estar siempre juntos-

Yuuri se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario pero desvió el tema.

-¿es necesario que vayamos a la fiesta?, no se me da mucho el tema social-

-ganaste el segundo lugar Yuuri, por supuesto que debes ir- suspiró Víctor- ¿acaso no quieres ir a compartir con tu _queridísimo_ amigo Pichit?-

-mmm... supongo que si esta Pichit no hay problema - dijo Yuuri con tranquilidad, parándose afuera del ascensor. Habían avanzado un par de tramos por lo que ya no habían periodistas merodeando por esa zona.

Víctor sintió una punzada de celos, su alfa se removió mucho más fuerte de lo usual ante la forma en la que Yuuri hablo de su amigo, con tanto cariño y confianza en que la compañía de este sí le haría sentirse cómodo ¡como si la de Víctor no fuese suficiente!, no se dio cuenta de las feromonas de celos que empezó a soltar hasta que vio a Yuuri removiéndose incómodo. Ya habían subido al ascensor por lo que su olor a alfa se concentraba más fuerte aún.

-emm, Víctor ¿pasa algo?-el nipón lo miró de reojo, como si temiese preguntar

-por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo dices?-soltó de forma seca

-hueles enojado, ¿te molestó que no quisiese ir a la fiesta?-

Víctor lo miró sorprendido, era raro que un beta pudiese oler las feromonas de alfas y omegas, no imposible pero si raro, aunque solía darse en casos donde los padres sean alfa y omega como en el caso de los padres de Yuuri, aun así el japonés parecía percibir casi todas las oleadas de feromonas que Víctor emitía y, aunque no se lo mencionara, Víctor veía las reacciones que Yuuri tenía con él, por lo que muchas veces llegaba a preguntarse si Yuuri era un omega. Pero sabía que no podía preguntarlo de nuevo.

-Así que puedes olerme estando enojado, pero no puedes darte cuenta de por qué lo estoy-

Sentía como su alfa cada vez se despertaba más mientras el calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido ante su respuesta tan brusca.

-pues, ya que dices ser mi entrenador, al menos podrías decirme que te molesta no?- soltó Yuuri con un deje de inseguridad mientras bajaban del ascensor y se dirigían a la pieza que ambos compartían, por insistencia de Víctor obviamente.

Víctor lo miró indignado ante esa respuesta y abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar como un huracán a la pequeña sala de estar que esta tenía.

-pues pasa que te invito a ir a la fiesta de celebración y no quieres ir conmigo, pero en cuanto menciono a tu amigo alfa tailandés adora hámsters dices que sí! - Víctor comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta, sentía cada vez más calor, tiro la corbata por los aires mientras se paseaba por la pequeña sala.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido por un segundo, se giró para cerrar la puerta y comenzó a recoger la ropa que Víctor lanzó por los aires.

-para empezar tu no me invitaste, la fiesta es obligatoria, al menos para los que consiguieron una medalla y solo te mencione que no quería ir, no es necesario hacer un drama de esto Víctor-Yuuri dijo con algo de molestia -es necesario que siempre seas una reina del drama-soltó de repente sin darse cuenta.

Se hizo un silencio de repente en el cual Víctor lo miraba con un nuevo nivel de indignación.

-¿por qué no le dices eso a tu amigo? ¡El sí es una reina del drama con sus estúpidas fotos y su estúpido Instagram y su estúpida cercanía contigo!,¡¿de qué va ese tío que siempre tiene que estar abrazándote?!-

-¿pero qué rayos te pasa hoy con Pichit? ¡pensé que te agradaba! Y es cercano conmigo porque es mi amigo, vivimos juntos 5 años en Detroit y lo sabes-

Víctor cada vez sentía más calor, comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y calcetines mientras seguía dando vueltas indignado. Nunca había discutido así con Yuuri pero hoy no podía evitarlo, se sentía molesto, celoso, _posesivo_ con el beta, su alfa por alguna razón necesitaba escuchar que Yuuri sentía algo único por él, no una amistad simple que era incluso menos de lo que tenía con el alfa tailandés.

Iba a replicar un comentario pasivo - agresivo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa cuando de pronto lo sintió.

El calor comenzó a subir por todo su cuerpo y luego a bajar concentrándose en una parte en especial entre sus piernas. Sintió como su alfa comenzaba a golpear en su mente por tomar el control de su cuerpo y poseer a la persona que estaba mirándolo ahora con expresión preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, tratando de calmarse antes de que perdiera la cordura por completo.

-¡Víctor!- Yuuri hizo intento de acercarse preocupado.

-supresores... ve... farmacia- apenas podía hablar, comenzó a sentir el deseo de poseerlo por todo su cuerpo, una dolora erección se formó en sus pantalones y sentía como poco a poco su olfato se intensificaba. Oler a otros alfas a pesar de que estaban en otras habitaciones era muy irritante, sobre todo considerando que él no tenía un omega con quien pasar su celo.

El calor de su cuerpo lo agobiaba, se sentía terriblemente afiebrado, su mente comenzaba a nublarse mientras su olfato se hacia cada vez mas sensible, por alguna razón el tener a Yuuri ahí solo hacia que su alfa se descontrolara aun mas, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza al intentar controlarlo.

Comenzó a sentir otro olor, al principio leve, pero este empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, envolviéndolo todo a su paso y haciendo estragos en su mente de una forma casi intoxicante, llenándolo en cada poro y llevándolo al borde de la locura.

El olor venía de Yuuri.

-¡espérame! iré corriendo- Yuuri salió corriendo atropelladamente de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo y sin darle tiempo a Víctor para responder, mientras este comenzaba a casi arrastrarse a la habitación, tirándose en la cama mientras se retorcía de dolor, con solo una certeza en su mente.

Yuuri era un omega, todo este tiempo había sido un omega ¡tenía razón desde un comienzo!, cuando le preguntó por su segundo genero este reaccionó a la defensiva, no negó ni afirmo nada por lo que Víctor asumió que era un beta ya que no despedía ningún olor, por un momento creyó que era un omega por la inequívoca atracción que sintió hacia él de forma casi arrolladora, pensó que usaría inhibidores de olor como muchos hacían pero al recibir una respuesta ambigua de su parte asumió que era un beta.

¡Pero era un omega! y tenía un olor delicioso, como un caramelo a punto de volver a fundirse, si usaba inhibidores era probable que se hubiesen desactivado por las feromonas de celo de Víctor, lo que significaba que por fin podía olerlo, incluso cuando había salido de la habitación su simple olor provocó que su erección creciera aún más (si es que eso era posible), agradeció mentalmente que este hubiese salido de la pieza, si no, no habría podido contenerse y se lo hubiese cogido ahí mismo, probablemente hasta marcado. Tuvo que sacar sus pantalones y agarrar su miembro con una de sus manos para sentir un poco de alivio ante el olor tan atrayente, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Yuuri iba a volver a la habitación trayendo los supresores que él le había pedido.

Y no podría controlarse.

Mierda.

 **PoV Yuuri**

Víctor lo había besado. Frente a todo el mundo y en televisión en vivo lo había besado. Yuuri seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas a esto, después de salir del hielo muchos periodistas se acercaron, pero el japonés solo habló de su programa libre evadiendo las preguntas acerca de Víctor, el alfa solo sonreía al lado suyo con una mano apoyada en su hombro dando respuestas de vez en cuando. A medida que pasaba el rato pudo notar que Víctor se removía incomodo, estaba levemente sonrojado, _adorablemente sonrojado_ – pensó Yuuri, así que trató de zafarse de los periodistas para ir a ducharse de una vez y así poder retirarse a descansar.

-Me ducharé rápido, te vez cansado mejor ve a la habitación, no es necesario que me esperes - Yuuri miraba preocupado a Víctor, se dio cuenta que su olor estaba más concentrado.

Víctor solo sonrió con galantería y le guiño un ojo.

El Nipón entró a los vestidores y cerró la puerta, era raro que Víctor no le insistiese en ducharse con él, al parecer sí estaba cansado.

 _-mejor así, la última vez intento entrar a ducharse conmigo y apenas fui capaz de echarlo del cuarto-_ pensó Yuuri avergonzado, había momentos en los que aun no se creía que su ídolo era su entrenador, Víctor Nikiforov, un ejemplo de alfa, alto, guapo, exitoso y jodidamente atractivo, entrenado a alguien tan simplón como Yuuri. Al principio sentía que había una barrera entre ellos dos, más que nada por su intenso fanatismo a Víctor, pero poco a poco fue dejándola de lado dando paso a una relación mucho más cercana, que iba creciendo día a día. Y Yuuri sabía bien por qué.

Su fanatismo hacia Víctor fue reemplazándose por su amor hacia él. Si, estaba enamorado de Víctor, pero él sabía que no sería correspondido, el solo era un omega más, tenía la suerte de que fuese su entrenador, pero también sabía que Víctor debía volver al patinaje cuando acabe esa temporada, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ser egoísta, acapararía a Víctor solo por este tiempo, sus ojos estarían sobre él por esta temporada y luego lo dejaría libre para que siguiese brillando y sorprendendiendolo.

Mientras se secaba luego de la ducha comenzó a sentirse un poco inquieto, de alguna forma sabía que Víctor estaba afuera, su lado omega lo sabía, a pesar de que nunca le dijo a Víctor directamente que él era un beta, trato de causar esa impresión en él, no quería que lo viese como un omega que se ruborizara por el o que necesitase protecció. Él quería que lo viese como un igual, como compañero de pista, por eso mismo usaba inhibidores de olor, así todos asumían que era un beta, o simplemente no se preocupaban de su segundo genero porque no lo olían, si bien a los omegas ya no se les trataba como antes, él no quería sentir esa discriminación, ya lo había sufrido de niño al ser el único omega del curso y eso lo había marcado, más aún porque las burlas crecieron al entrar al patinaje artístico. Había gente que aun pensaba que los omegas debían dedicarse al hogar y la familia en vez de una carrera, pero él nunca seria así.

Pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable por ocultárselo a Víctor y no sabía como decirle casualmente que él era un omega. ¿Cómo podría tener esa conversación después de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos entrenando?

 _"hey Víctor, bonita corbata, por cierto, he sido un omega todo este tiempo y no te lo dije para que no notaras como mis feromonas colapsan por ti"_

No, sonaba demasiado directo, mejor seguía planeándolo.

En eso pensaba cuando salió de los vestidores y se encontró con Víctor esperándolo.

-Yuuri! Pensé que moriría esperando-dijo Víctor con dramatismo haciendo un bonito gesto con los labios mientras se acercaba excesivamente a él.

Su olor siempre lograba embriagarlo y su cercanía hacía que se siguiera sonrojando en su presencia, a pesar de que a esta altura ya se había acostumbrado un poco.

-Víctor, te dije que no era necesario que me esperaras- Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo muy consiente de como Víctor lo abraza por los hombros _-no te ilusiones, él está acostumbrado a tocar a las personas-_

\- ¡por supuesto que debo esperarte! soy tu entrenador, tenemos que estar siempre juntos-

Se ruborizó ante ese comentario, se puso nervioso así que trató de desviar el tema.

\- ¿es necesario que vayamos a la fiesta? no se me da mucho el tema social-

-ganaste el segundo lugar Yuuri, por supuesto que debes ir- suspiró Víctor - ¿acaso no quieres ir a compartir con tu queridísimo amigo Pichit?-

Yuuri no noto el retintín en el tono de voz de Víctor por lo que respondió más relajado.

-mmmm... supongo que si esta Pichit no hay problema - dijo Yuuri con tranquilidad, parándose afuera del ascensor, su mejor amigo sabía como comportarse en las fiestas, por lo que si estaba allí Yuuri sabía que podría relajarse.

De pronto sintió un olor distinto, era el olor de Víctor pero un poco más... acido, como si estuviese molesto, se giró a mirarlo y lo vio con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. ¿Qué había dicho?

-emm, Víctor ¿pasa algo?-

-por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo dices? - respondió cortante

-hueles enojado, ¿te molestó que no quisiese ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Yuuri con cautela, talvez Víctor se había enojado porque pensaba que se escaparía de sus responsabilidades.

Víctor lo miró sorprendido por un momento, en el que su olor a enojado disminuyó, pero aun así respondió con prepotencia.

-Así que puedes olerme estando enojado, pero no puedes darte cuenta de por qué lo estoy-

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido ante su respuesta tan brusca. Se veía y olía más molesto aun, además de que cada vez estaba más sonrojado ¿tendría fiebre? ¿O simplemente era por enojo?, aun así no era necesario que fuese tan grosero, Yuuri no había dicho nada malo.

-pues, ya que dices ser mi entrenador, al menos podrías decirme que te molesta ¿no?- soltó el nipón con un deje de inseguridad mientras se dirigían a la pieza que ambos compartían, no quería pelear más pero no pudo evitar el reproche en sus palabras.

Víctor lo miro indignado ante esa respuesta y abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar como un huracán a la pequeña sala de estar que esta tenía.

-pues pasa que te invito a ir a la fiesta de celebración y no quieres ir conmigo, pero en cuanto menciono a tu amigo alfa tailandés adora hámsters dices que sí! - Víctor comenzó a sacarse la ropa y a lanzarla por la sala provocando un sonrojo en Yuuri, dios, Víctor enojado era tan jodidamente sexy que tuvo que desviar la mirada, recogió la ropa que lanzo para evitar mirarlo a los ojos... o más abajo.

Pero sexy y todo no le gusto la forma despectiva en la que se refirió a Pichit-kun.

-para empezar tu no me invitaste, la fiesta es obligatoria, al menos para los que consiguieron una medalla, y solo te mencione que no quería ir, no es necesario hacer un drama de esto Víctor- dijo Yuuri con algo de molestia - ¿es necesario que siempre seas una reina del drama? -soltó de repente sin darse cuenta. De verdad amaba a Víctor pero solía tener unas reacciones dignas de un drama queen.

Se hizo un silencio de repente en el cual Víctor lo miraba con un nuevo nivel de indignación.

Genial, la había cagado más con ese comentario, solo esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar, como la vez que no lo dejo dormir con él, o como cuando le dijo que tenía la frente más ancha que en sus posters, esa sí que fue una pataleta en toda regla, tardo días en consolarlo y que dejase de hacerle pucheros.

\- ¿por qué no le dices eso a tu amigo? ¡El sí es una reina del drama con sus estúpidas fotos y su estúpido Instagram y su estúpida cercanía contigo! ¡¿de qué va ese tío que siempre tiene que estar abrazándote?!-

\- ¿pero qué rayos te pasa hoy con Pichit?, ¡pensé que te agradaba! Y es cercano conmigo porque es mi amigo, vivimos juntos 5 años en Detroit y lo sabes- Yuuri estaba sorprendido, Víctor estaba actuando aún más extraño hoy.

Víctor comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y calcetines, lanzándolos mientras seguía dando vueltas indignado, Yuuri no pudo evitar tragar grueso ante lo que veía, Víctor solo con pantalones y la camisa media abrochada, estaba más sonrojado que antes y despedía un olor varonil y exótico que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Tremendamente sexy, demasiado para Yuuri, ese hombre le iba a dar un infarto un día de estos.

De pronto comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con brusquedad girándose hacia Yuuri con intensión de hablarle cuando se frenó.

Sintió un olor fuerte, agresivo y muy _erótico_ , por un momento fue tanta la sorpresa que se quedo mirándolo, sintiendo como ese olor lo llamaba a someterse, a dejarse poseer por él, su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante ese olor y con vergüenza noto como su entrada se humedecía. ¿Acaso Víctor había entrado en celo?

Se asustó cuando este cayo de rodillas al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza, por un momento olvido lo aturdido que se sentía y la preocupación lo hizo querer acercarse a ayudarlo.

-¡Víctor!-

-supresores... ve... farmacia- apenas podía hablar, pero logro hacerse entender lo suficiente, el dolor era tan evidente en su voz que Yuuri no se dio cuenta de las feromonas que lanzaba para calmarlo.

-¿espérame si? ¡iré corriendo!- Yuuri salió corriendo atropelladamente de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo y sin darle tiempo a Víctor para responder, el olor a alfa en celo lo había abrumado tanto que solo salió corriendo sin medir consecuencias de lo que había pasado. No había notado que sus inhibidores se habían inactivado por completo y ahora el mismo olía a alfa en celo.

Corrió escaleras abajo, quería llegar a la farmacia lo antes posible y buscar los supresores de alfa, sabía que eran más caros que los de omega por que se usaban menos y eran más fuertes, pero al menos llevaba la billetera en el bolso... Bolso que había dejado en la habitación.

Freno de golpe en medio del vestíbulo del hotel y sintió ganas de golpearse en la cabeza por su estupidez. No podía volver allí, Víctor estaba en celo y podría notar que era un omega, por lo que eso estaba descartado, buscó desesperado con la mirada pensando en qué hacer cuando vio a su amigo junto al logo del hotel que estaba en la entrada, sacándose una selfie.

-¡Pichit-kun!- llamó Yuuri con alivio.

-Yuuri, ven tomate una selfie conmigo - Yuuri no alcanzó a replicar cuando Pichit lo tiró de un brazo y saco una foto con su palo de selfie.

-Pichit-kun, necesito que me prestes tu tarjeta de crédito y que no me preguntes por qué, te devolveré el dinero mañana- Yuuri sabía que eso sonaba grosero pero confiaba en la reacción de su amigo.

El alfa tailandés lo miró sorprendido, para luego reírse mientras se encogía de hombros y le entregaba su tarjeta.

-no hay problema, recuerdo la última vez que te pedí un favor en el que no podías preguntar por qué –

-aun no entiendo por qué debía ponerme orejas de gatito para esas fotos – Yuuri aún estaba avergonzado por eso, pero en honor a su amistad lo había hecho y Pichit-kun prometió que solo se le mostraría esas fotos a un selecto grupo de personas por alguna razón que no le explico. – debo irme, te veo más tarde – grito mientras echaba a correr a la farmacia que estaba a dos negocios del hotel, compró los supresores aun respirando agitado, tecleo la clave a toda velocidad, (al menos se sabía la clave de su amigo) mientras el vendedor lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, tal vez preguntándose por que un omega compraba supresores de alfa.

Corrió devuelta al hotel y tomo el ascensor para calmar su respiración. Su habitación estaba en el octavo piso por lo que le daba tiempo para tranquilizarse sin preguntarse qué haría una vez entrase a la habitación del alfa.

Solo llego a la puerta, entro y la cerró por dentro.

Gran error.

O tal vez no.


	2. Instinto

**PoV Narrador**

Yuuri entro apresuradamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Sintió el olor de Víctor desde la sala de forma tan fuerte y atrayente que comenzó a humedecerse ahí mismo. Aguanto la respiración, mientras menos respirara menos le afectaría el olor del alfa, su omega se removía inquieto, sumiso y lleno de deseo, pero trato de serenarse mientras caminaba hacia la pieza en donde estaba Víctor.

El alfa seguía acostado, ahora boca abajo removiéndose incomodo, se notaba el calor que sentía por lo sonrojado que estaba su cuello, Yuuri no pudo evitar tragar saliva al verlo en esa ropa interior negra tan ajustada que solía llevar, sintió su omega removerse inquieto mientras el alfa comenzaba a voltearse, reaccionando al olor de Yuuri.

Las feromonas de Yuuri eran intoxicantes, sintió como estas le gritaban que lo poseyera allí mismo, ya no poseía autocontrol, su alfa interno era el que mandaba en ese momento y rugía por que tomara al omega y lo hiciera suyo ahí mismo. Ahora.

Víctor se levantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acorralando al omega contra la pared, dejando salir aún más sus feromonas para que este se sometiera a él. Ahora su alfa estaba en control total de su cuerpo.

Yuuri se sobresaltó al verse acorralado de un momento a otro por lo que soltó la bolsa con los supresores y aspiro aire de golpe, sintiendo todo Víctor encima de él. Sus piernas flaquearon y se sonrojo hasta el alma al ver el deseo en las pupilas dilatas de su entrenador.

- **Quieto** \- Yuuri nunca había escuchado la voz de alfa de Víctor, su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, su omega tomando control haciendo que se quedara estatico, debía obedecer la orden del alfa.

El alfa comenzó a oler a Yuuri, podía sentir su olor a caramelo invadiéndolo, llenando sus fosas nasales y haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera por completo, se habría lanzado a tomarlo si no fuese por que había sentido algo más, un olor desagradable y amenazante, era leve pero como su olfato estaba tan sensible podía sentirlo.

Era el olor de un alfa, de un alfa que no era él y que había tocado a Yuuri, **su** Yuuri.

Víctor comenzó a olerlo de una forma tan animal que el omega se sintió aún más avergonzado,no sabía que hacer ante eso por lo que se quedo en su lugar, eso hasta que escucho un gruñido. Alzo la vista asustado por el repentino sonido y vio la ira del alfa en sus pupilas, se encogió un poco en sí mismo y libero sus feromonas inconscientemente tratando de calmar al alfa de lo que sea que lo haya alterado.

-Yuuri... ¿Por qué hueles a otro alfa?- Víctor estaba alterado, su alfa se removía con fuerza en su interior, la posesividad lo lleno de golpe y sentía la necesidad de marcarlo, de cogerlo tan duro que no pudiese sentarse en semanas y solo oliese a él.- Hoy serás mío, no volverás a tener el olor de otro encima de ti.

Víctor sintió como la poca racionalidad que tenia se esfumaba para lanzarse sobre el omega y besarlo, estampando sus labios contra la boca del menor, con la mano derecha sujetando su cara por el mentón y la izquierda comenzando a levantarle la polera, acariciando la piel de forma lujuriosa, cada vez más arriba.

Yuuri recibió el beso demandante como pudo, si bien no era el primer beso que daba, era completamente inexperto en dar besos o cualquier otro contacto de amante, intento seguirle el ritmo al alfa dejándose llevar, porque por dios, lo deseaba tanto, quería dejarse poseer, que Víctor lo tomase y lo follase ahí mismo, su omega ronroneo de la expectación hasta que la realidad lo golpeo de golpe.

Víctor estaba en celo, no pensaba con racionalidad, probablemente se follaría a cualquier omega que estuviese en la habitación, él no era especial, solo estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Una ola de inseguridad lo lleno junto con el miedo de que Víctor pudiese arrepentirse al otro día, porque sabía que no estaba siendo él mismo, el alfa jamás lo trataba con nada que no fuese delicadeza y ahí estaba ahora, acorralado contra la pared, besándolo con desesperación mientras con una mano la tocaba con lujuria, podía sentir su erección golpeando su estómago.

El olor de sus feromonas cambio, dejando salir el miedo y la inseguridad, despertando de golpe a Víctor dentro de su alfa. Miro a Yuuri asustado y se tapó la nariz y la boca con fuerza, si lo olía de nuevo su alfa tomaría el control y ya no habría vuelta atrás

-Yuuri, vete por favor, si no te vas ahora ya no seré capaz de contenerme- Víctor uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de él, joder, no solo su olor era excitante, verlo ahí sonrojado y despeinado, con los labios hinchados de tanto besarlo y la camiseta desarreglada. Era un sueño de omega.

Yuuri lo miro un segundo. Un segundo en el que le basto decidirse. Tal vez nunca podría estar con Víctor, esta sería su única oportunidad y no querría desaprovecharla.

-Ya no te contengas...¿que tal si solo por hoy, ninguno de los dos se contiene?, pasa tu celo conmigo- Yuuri lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, soltó sus feromonas intentando atraer al alfa.

Basto solo eso para que el alfa de Víctor tomase el control y se abalanzara sobre el de nuevo.

-aun siento el olor de ese alfa en ti, necesito que se vaya- Víctor comenzó a lamerle el cuello con desesperación y a sacarle la polera, el olor estaba en la prenda ya que Pichit lo había abrazado al sacarse la selfie- date vuelta

Yuuri se volteó exponiendo su espalda, el alfa lo tomo del pelo para dejar su cuello a su disposición y empujándolo hacia la pared presiono su erección en él mientras lamia su glándula omega y se restregaba en su cuerpo.

-solo debes oler a mí Yuuri - dijo Víctor posesivamente mientras lo lamia y mordía por todo la espalda- te has portado mal cerdito, evadiéndome todo el tiempo, negándote a dormir conmigo y alejándote cuando te toco, has sido una tortura y hoy por fin serás mío.

El japonés gemía ante cada beso, lamida y mordida, el alfa estaba en completo control de su cuerpo y eso solo hacía que se excitase mas, sacando su lado sumiso y dejándose poseer, sentía como cada vez estaba más húmedo a medida que el ruso bajaba con su labios, para finalmente bajarle el pantalón con bóxer y todo, dejándolo completamente desnudo, el omega ya no podía sentir vergüenza, las feromonas del alfa eran tan fuertes que lo envolvían, solo sentía expectación y deseo.

Víctor se deleitó ante la vista comenzó a masajear las nalgas del menor, mientras se arrodillaba detrás de él comenzó a besarlas, dejando un fuerte mordisco en la nalga izquierda con la intención de marcar todo su cuerpo. Con una mano levanto la nalga que recién mordió para masajearla y con la otra separo la nalga derecha, deleitándose con los gemidos del omega y con la vista que tenía ante él, su entrada ya estaba húmeda, completamente dispuesto a él y no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarlo, metiendo un dedo primero en la cavidad y sintiendo un subidón de adrenalina cuando escucho un gemido que venía con su nombre.

- _Víctor_ \- Yuuri se removió, acercando sus caderas hacia el dedo del alfa, provocando que este soltara su autocontrol para comenzar a besar y lamer con desesperación su entrada, metiendo sus dedos para prepararlo sin ninguna delicadeza.

Yuuri gemia sin pudor alguno, ya no era capaz de controlar lo que decía, soltaba jadeos y gemidos entrecortados, sentía la desesperación de querer ser tomado.

-Víctor... a-ahí sí, ¡más! - Yuuri ya no podía aguantar, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían del placer, sentía los ojos llorosos por la falta de aire, ya no podía hablar bien, necesitaba que lo tomaran ahí mismo, por lo que comenzó a liberar más feromonas esperando que el alfa terminara con su tortura y lo cogiera.

El alfa reacciono al olor de forma animal, con un gruñido tomo a Yuuri en brazos y lo lanzo a la cama, subiéndose arriba de él y besándolo desesperado, dejando chupetones y mordiscos por todo su cuello y clavicula para luego volver a sus labios, mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo entero, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel y en lo gemidos que daba.

A pesar de estar en celo y que su alfa tomase el control, Víctor aún estaba consiente de sí mismo, siempre había controlado bien a su alfa, por lo que tenía un poco más de control en su celos. Pero ahora estaba al borde de la locura, lo único que necesitaba era estar entre las piernas de Yuuri, dentro de él y follarlo duro.

Yuuri comenzó a tocarlo con menos timidez, paseo sus manos por su espalda mientras se besaban y frotaban, tocando sus nalgas y apretándolas levemente. El alfa gruño con desesperación ante el toque y comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ambos miembros se rosasen entre si mientras metía tres dedos de golpe en la entrada del omega, provocando que ese gimiese entre placer y dolor. Ya no aguantaba más, no podía controlar el deseo de poseer a Yuuri pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, por lo que tomo al omega y lo volteo, quedando este arriba de él.

-Móntame-ordeno el alfa, no necesitó usar su voz de mando para tener a Yuuri sobre él, listo para recibirlo, el ruso tomo las caderas del japonés y lo elevo, tomando su polla y posicionándola en la entrada del omega, presionando lentamente para que la punta entrara, estaba al borde del colapso, pero necesitaba hacer esto bien, después podía volver a descontrolarse.

Yuuri lo miraba con desesperación y anhelo, Víctor lo miro a los ojos mientras entraba en él, necesitaba atesorar ese recuerdo, a pesar de encontrarse en celo, su amor por Yuuri le traía de vuelta entre cada oleada de placer.

-penétrate tú, quiero que sigas tu ritmo-Víctor lo tomo por la cintura y Yuuri comenzó a bajar lentamente, mirando todo el tiempo al alfa a los ojos, hasta que entro toda su polla en el omega, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de placer y alivio. Víctor sabía que no podía moverse aún por que provocaría dolor al omega, pero estaba a punto de perder de nuevo ante su alfa.

-no te muevas aun, mastúrbate para mí-Víctor lo miro con la orden en sus ojos mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba más, se sentía avergonzado y quería taparse la cara. Víctor noto el gesto y le excitó de tal manera que su alfa volvió a tomar el control.

- **dije que te toques para mí** \- la voz de mando se hizo oír y Yuuri solo pudo obedecer, sintiendo como la excitación lo recorría al escucharlo y como su entrada se humedecía aún más, con falo y todo adentro.

Comenzó suavemente a tocarse, tomando su miembro desde la base subiendo y bajando, poco a poco empezó a sentir oleadas de placer, provocando que moviese las caderas contra las contrarias y su entrada se contrajese con cada movimiento mientras el alfa lo miraba con lujuria obscena. Necesitaba subir el ritmo, le quedaba poco para correrse cuando el ruso tomo control de él y lo saco de encima. Su omega hizo un ruidito de protesta, estaba a punto de correrse cuando miro al alfa y se sintió sobrecogido por su mirada.

Víctor se arrodillo en la cama, quedando Yuuri mas debajo de él, con la cara a la altura de su polla, miró hacia arriba y vio su sonrisa pervertida, el omega no necesito palabras, solo abrió la boca mientras el ruso acercaba su polla y comenzó a lamerlo, primero con timidez, probando la nueva sensación, luego con mas confianza, lentamente como si se tratase de un caramelo, comenzó a lamerle desde la base hasta la punta, mientras el alfa soltaba palabras en ruso que no lograba entender.

Yuuri empezó a aumentar el ritmo, sintiendo como su propia excitación se hacía presente, tomo el miembro desde la base con firmeza y se lo metió a la boca de un solo movimiento, comenzando a chupar y lamer mientras movía la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, soltando un gemidito de placer al poder recibirlo en su boca también.

Eso fue suficiente para que el alfa colapsará de nuevo, sujetando la cabeza de Yuuri con ambas manos comenzó a moverla adentro y afuera de su miembro con brusquedad, controlando las embestidas con cada vez más desesperación, mientras el japonés movía su lengua como podía para estimular más al ruso.

Con la otra mano acerco sus dedos a su entrada para alivianar un poco su desesperación por tener la polla del alfa dentro de sí, ya ni si quiera podía pensar, solo quería volver a sentirse lleno por él.

El ruso al ver eso lo soltó, alejando al omega de sí mismo y de su entrada, tomando la mano que este iba a utilizar.

-solo yo entrare en ti esta noche Yuuri, que no se te olvide. Hoy eres solo mío-

Tomó a Yuuri y volvió a voltearlo con brusquedad, no sabía si era por su fuerza natural o por que su celo había desatado a su alfa interior, pero Víctor lo movía como si de un muñeco se tratase.

-ponte en cuatro, quiero que levantes ese precioso culo que tienes para mí y me lo muestres-

Yuuri titubeó levemente, esperando recibir la orden en el tono que deseaba, pero sin negarse rotundamente.

- **ahora Yuuri** -

Su omega reaccionó de forma instantánea, posicionándose como el alfa le ordeno y abriendo sus nalgas, era incomodo pero no podía -ni quería- oponerse a los deseos del ruso, nunca había sentido una excitación tan grande ni tanto placer.

El ruso comenzó a prepararlo, su entrada ya estaba húmeda y dilatada pero de todas formas metió tres dedos, mientras que con la otra mano le daba una fuerte nalgada para luego masajearle las nalgas, lo volvían loco.

Yuuri gimió ante la nalgada que le dio por lo que Víctor comenzó con un ritmo, entre nalgada y rasguños metía y sacaba los dedos de su entrada, cuando ya sintió que entraban con facilidad los saco y se posiciono, tomando su polla dura entro de sopetón en el omega, provocando en este un sonido de placer tan sexy y lujurioso que el poco raciocinio que le quedaba se resbalo y su alfa tomo el control por completo.

Comenzó a embestirlo inmediatamente, sin esperar a que el omega se sintiera listo - a pesar de que este ya lo estaba- inicio un movimiento rítmico de entrar y salir en él, a veces sacaba su polla entera del japonés para luego meterla de golpe dentro, provocando fuertes gemidos en el menor.

-Victoru...-sus gemidos sonaban cada vez mas obsenos M...as... Mas fuerte... ¡Vitya _!_ -

El alfa gruño y de forma instintiva comenzó a embestirlo con bestialidad, mientras daba ocasionales nalgadas, se inclinó hacia el omega y comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello. El japonés solo hacia gemidos y ruidos inentendibles, era tanto el placer de dejarse poseer que no noto lo que Víctor estaba haciendo.

El ruso comenzó a lamer su glándula omega mientras lo embestía con desesperación, tomo la polla del japonés y comenzó a moverla al ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas, ya perdido en la excitación. En la habitación resonaba el ruido de su testiculos gopeando duramente el culo del japonés, un sonido tan lujurioso que el solo escucharlo hacia que Yuuri se sintiese como un pervertido.

El omega cada vez sentía más placer, y gemía sin pudor alguno el nombre del ruso, el calor comenzaba a agolparse en su vientre y sabía que no duraría mucho más sin correrse.

Víctor comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo cada vez más fuerte, soltó la polla del japonés y lo tomo por las caderas, haciendo que entrase más fuerte y más profundo, lo embistió hasta colapsar, con un gruñido animal se acercó a su glándula omega y lo mordió, marcandolo para siempre mientras anudaba dentro del omega.

Yuuri al sentir la mordida y el nudo se corrió estrepitosamente, sintiendo el placer envolviendolo hasta dejar su mente completamente en blanco por unos segundos.

El placer dio paso para acomodarse al dolor, fuerte al principio, podía sentirlo en la nuca como si lo quemara por dentro, podía sentir cada borde de la mordida y como esta y daba paso a otro sentimiento, comenzó a sentir el cuerpo caliente, desde su glándula omega bajaba por todo su cuerpo llenándolo lentamente de Víctor, pudo sentir su olor complementándolo, sus miedos y esperanza, su amor y su soledad, todo abrumándolo y envolviéndolo mientras el alfa se dejaba caer en su espalda, sintiendo lo mismo pero del omega.

Víctor comenzó a lamer con cariño la herida de la mordida con cariño, su instinto le decía que debía lamer la herida para que su omega no se sintiese tan adolorido, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia hasta que se detuvo, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que había hecho. Yuuri se había quedado dormido, probablemente por el ejercicio recién hecho y por la suavidad de las lamidas de Víctor y por la mordida.

Lo había marcado.

Había marcado a Yuuri durante su celo. ¿¡Pero qué carajo había hecho?! ¡Yuuri debe estar furioso!, prácticamente lo había violado contra la pared ¡por supuesto que no se iba a negar!, estaba todo lleno de feromonas de alfa en celo, capaz de doblegar a cualquier omega ¡no había sido su propia voluntad!

Y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos, Yuuri si le había dicho que pasaran ese celo juntos con su mente semi clara, estaban unidos por el nudo de Víctor que tardaría aun un rato en desaparecer, y su marca nueva, con manchas de sangre que los uniría para siempre.

El lado posesivo de Víctor no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Yuuri ahora era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más, ¡y además para siempre! ¿Que podría ser mejor? Ahora podría cuidarlo y protegerlo, abrazarlo y si Yuuri lo aceptaba, hasta formar una familia. No pudo evitar que una sensación de intensa felicidad lo llenara, se acurruco sobre el omega y beso su marca, esperando que esta no le doliera mucho. Ya hablaría con Yuuri cuando el nudo se bajara, pero primero tendría que terminar su celo, aun le quedaban 10 horas y el japonés se veía muerto bajo el, tal vez lo mejor sería despertarlo cuando puedan separarse y preguntarle que decide. Por mientras atesoro ese momento en su corazón y empezó a besar el cuello y mejillas de su cerdito. Porque ahora era suyo y joder, lucharía por él hasta el fin del mundo.


	3. Declaración

**PoV Yuuri**

Yuuri cayó agotado en la cama. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho, ¿5 veces?, tal vez 6. Ya estaba a punto de amanecer y estaba casi en coma, su stamina era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso pero ya estaba llegando a sus límites. A pesar de que era su lado omega el que había tomado el completo control de su cuerpo, el aún estaba ahí consiente de su cuerpo y sentía que ya no podría más, ambos eran puro instinto, por lo que no habían hablado mucho desde que el celo del alfa había comenzado, se dedicaron a follar toda la noche sin casi descanso. Ahora ya quedaba poco para cumplir las 12 horas de celo de Víctor y esperaba que no durara más de eso. Claro, le encanta estar con Víctor, sentir su nudo llenándolo cada vez que lo hacían y el placer doloroso cada vez que mordía su glándula omega era indescriptible, pero se acercaba a su límite de resistencia. Además tenían que tomar un avión en la tarde rumbo a Japón, por lo que el tiempo comenzaba a apremiarlo.

El alfa estaba sobre él, aún estaban unidos por el nudo, el cual cada vez duraba menos, lamia la mordida, logrando que calmara un poco el dolor que lo provocaba mientras soltaba sus feromonas para calmar a su omega, lo estaba empujando a descansar para reponerse a la siguiente ronda. No fue capaz de mantenerse despierto, cayó en las redes del sueño antes de que el nudo se deshinchara.

Sentía los rayos del sol en su cuerpo. Era un calor agradable, lo invitaba a seguir durmiendo, había despertado por el ruido de la puerta del baño, Víctor había entrado a asearse a juzgar por el ruido de la ducha sonando. Sentía los parpados pesados y estaba adolorido, planeaba seguir en los brazos de Morfeo cuando se dio cuenta que el sol tal vez estaba muy alto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe asustado, miro a su izquierda buscando el reloj, eran las 1 PM. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, aún quedaban 4 horas para que tomaran el vuelo. Se sentó en la cama y sintió un agudo pinchado de dolor en las caderas y en el trasero. Trato de moverse un poco solo para empeorarlo, le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿y porque estaba desnudo?, el jamás dormía así, a pesar de lo mucho que le había insistido Víctor, siempre había dormido en pijama, sobre todo cuando compartía cama con él. Comenzó a pasear la vista por la habitación. Su ropa y la de Víctor estaba desparramada por el suelo y las sabanas eran un desastre, incluso había un cojín destrozado en el suelo, parecía que alguien lo había mordido hasta romperlo, por lo que habían plumas por todos lados. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a recordar. Recordó **todo** lo que había hecho con Víctor.

M-I-E-R-D-A

Se había acostado con Víctor. ¡Se había acostado con su amor platónico!, no, corrección, ¡había pasado un celo con el!, eso cambiaba todo, si se hubiesen acostado de forma más consiente Yuuri podría haber albergado algún tipo de esperanza, pero había sido un celo, el alfa de Víctor había tomado control de su cuerpo y busco aparearse con el primer omega que había en la habitación, y por suerte (o mala suerte), este había sido Yuuri. ¡Pudo ser cualquiera!, daba igual que fuese Yuuri o cualquier otro, él había seguido su instinto, y Yuuri había caído completamente.

Si bien, sabía que las feromonas de un alfa en celo inducían a un omega a entrar en un estado instintivo y de sumisión, nunca pensó que eso le pasaría a él, para empezar era necesario que el omega deseara previamente que ese alfa lo marcara y… justo como él había amado y deseado a Víctor.

No sabía qué hacer. Víctor no había dado muestras de interés amoroso en el antes del celo, si, él era muy amable y siempre buscaba el contacto físico, pero así era con todo el mundo, por lo que Yuuri tenía la certeza de que no estaba interesado en él. Al pensar en eso algo se removió en su mente, sentía que Víctor le había dicho cosas durante su celo pero no era capaz de recordar del todo, solo tenía recuerdos semi claros de todas las veces que follaron, esperaba que con el tiempo pudiese recordar todo con más claridad, aunque habían cosas bastante claras en su mente.

Enrojeció de golpe, se tapó la cara con las manos tratando de evitar un grito de fangirl. Víctor lo había hecho sentir tanto placer que casi no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Casi si no fuera porque el alfa no sentía lo mismo por él, y ahora tendría que seguir viéndolo todos los días, vería su cara seria cuando lo regañaba por algún salto y no podría evitar pensar en la cara que ponía cuando follaba. Nunca pensó que él sería esa clase de pervertido, además recién lo notaba, aunque fuese obvio, ¡que se había acostado con su entrenador! ¿Es que no pudo elegir una situación más engorrosa? Joder, nunca pensó que sería esa clase de pupilo.

- _muy bien Yuuri, no solo te acostaste con Víctor Nikiforov, el alfa más deseado de la época mientras este estaba en celo, (aprovechándote completamente de él por cierto), sino que además es tu entrenador, por lo que tendrás que verle la cara todos los días en vez de esconderte en tu habitación, felicidades Yuuri, deberían darte el premio a omega más estúpido del año-_

Escucho como dejaba de sonar la ducha, por lo que se levantó por fin de la cama – con un quejido de dolor – saco una toalla y ropa del armario lo más rápido posible, se puso su pijama en tiempo record y espero fuera de la puerta del baño impaciente. Necesitaba asearse, el olor de Víctor en él lo aturdía, quería meditar tranquilamente en la ducha antes de tener que enfrentarse al alfa.

En eso pensaba mientras la puerta del baño se abría, dejando salir vapor y un agradable olor al shampo de manzana verde que usaba Víctor. El ruso salió con una toalla bastante pequeña envolviendo su cintura, con el cuerpo aun húmedo y otra toalla colgando de sus hombros. Debería ser pecado ser tan apuesto. Miro a Yuuri con una sonrisa coqueta y abrió la boca para decir algo.

El omega sintió como el calor volvía a sus mejillas, empujó a Víctor fuera del baño y cerró de un portazo, poniendo pestillo por si acaso.

¡Yuuri!, ¿es que no quieres darme el beso de buenos días? –

¿Cómo podía actuar así?, ¡como si no hubiesen hecho nada!, el omega suspiro frustrado, prefirió no responder mientras encendía la ducha. Se desvistió con desgana, se había puesto el pijama antes de que el alfa saliera de la ducha para que así no lo viera desnudo, a pesar de lo que habían hecho seguía sintiéndose avergonzado frente a Víctor, por lo que prefirió taparse.

Cuando el agua ya estaba a una temperatura aceptable entró a la ducha. Comenzó a enjabonarse todo el cuerpo, percibía como poco a poco iba desapareciendo el olor de Víctor, lo que le recordó que debía tomarse sus inhibidores de olor, aunque Víctor ya había notado que era un omega prefería no revelarlo por todos lados. Mientras se lavaba no pudo evitar ver todas las marcas que había en su cuerpo, desvió la mirada para lavarse a ciegas, ya se revisaría después frente al espejo del baño.

Una vez comenzó a lavarse el pelo dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran, necesitaba consejos, su cerebro se había vuelto gelatina desde que olió las feromonas de alfa de Víctor.

 _-talvez debería llamar a Pichit, podría aconsejarme, él también es un alfa después de todo, podría entender mejor el punto de vista de Víctor… aunque talvez no debería llamarlo ahora, antes de que el celo comenzará discutimos por Pichit, en ese momento él ya estaba actuando un poco extraño –_

Una vez término de asearse salió de la ducha, comenzó a secarse antes de enfrentarse al espejo cuando de pronto sintió una oleada de ansiedad e impaciencia. Se detuvo de golpe tratando de descifrar de donde venía eso, era como si esos sentimientos fuesen ajenos a él, la impaciencia crecía y sintió como Víctor se mordía los labios de nervios mientras daba vueltas por la sala de estar, casi como si tuviese una conexión con él, como si tuviesen una marca. Oh no.

-no, no, no, no, por favor no -

Corrió frente al espejo desesperado y volteó la cabeza para mirarse lo más posible la nuca. Ahí estaba.

Fresca, grande y apenas cicatrizada. La marca de una mordida en toda su glándula, enlazándolo para siempre al alfa que ahora se paseaba en el living angustiado, como si pudiese sentir la desesperación del omega. No pudo evitar mirar todo su cuerpo, estaba lleno de chupetones y rasguños, volvió a ruborizarse cuando se miró las nalgas, tenía marcas de manos ahí y un mordisco en una. Volvió su mirada a la marca, roja y brillante sin saber que pensar.

Esto era más grave, una cosa era pasar un celo juntos (lo cual era algo así como justificable) y otra muy distinta era dejarse llevar de tal manera que se dejase marcar por el alfa, necesitaba hablar con Víctor ahora, además debían irse al aeropuerto pronto y tenían que elaborar un plan, no podían llegar y mostrarse así frente a la familia de Yuuri.

Salió del baño ya vestido, siguiendo el llamado de la marca encontró a Víctor paseándose intranquilo en la salita de estar.

 **PoV Víctor**

Estaba nervioso. Sentía el torbellino de emociones que era Yuuri en ese momento, su alfa se removía inquieto, tenía la necesidad urgente de calmar a su omega.

Por un momento pensó que Yuuri seguiría actuando como lo hizo durante el celo pero al ver como se ruborizaba y encerraba en el baño desechó rápidamente esa idea. Claro, le seguía encantando que sea tan tímido y se sonrojara, hasta lo prendía la forma en la que se escabullía de él. Pero esperaba que ahora que estaban enlazados al menos fuese un poco más efusivo y se lanzase a sus brazos mientras lo besaba. Talvez tenía demasiada imaginación.

Escuchó la puerta del baño, se volteó justo en el momento en que Yuuri aparecía en la sala de estar.

-Victoru – joder, le encantaba la forma en la que decía su nombre, con una pequeña ´u´ al final debido a su acento japonés. _No, concéntrate Víctor._

-¿Qué pasa Yuuri?, pensé que te estabas ahogando en la ducha, estuviste ahí más de media hora, debemos salir pronto si queremos tomar el vuelo a Japón hoy - comenzó a sentirse repentinamente nervioso, Yuuri lo miraba con una expresión que solo podía pensar que era arrepentimiento, además sentía la angustia del omega a través de la marca, ¿y si Yuuri se arrepentía de lo que pasó?, si era eso lo que le iba decir entonces no quería escucharlo. No ahora que se sentía mas enamorado que nunca del japonés.

-Víctor creo que necesitamos hab...-

-¿sabes qué?, vamos a terminar de empacar rápido – interrumpió Víctor – debíamos partir hace media hora al aeropuerto.

Se apresuró hacia el omega y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró a la habitación, tomando la maleta de este y dejándola en la cama comenzó a vaciar el closet. Llevaba la mitad de la ropa a la maleta cuando sintió un toque delicado en su brazo, se giró para ver como Yuuri lo miraba suplicante, sosteniéndolo con su pequeña mano.

-Víctor… ¿vas a hacer como que ayer no pasó nada?, realmente… ¿no significo nada para ti? – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, evadiéndolo y comportándose normal, como si lo de ayer no significase nada. Al parecer Yuuri aun albergaba dudas, como si lo que pasó ayer no dejara suficientemente claro lo que el alfa sentía por él.

 _Muy bien Víctor, este es el momento, hora de declararse de una buena vez._

Tomo al omega por los hombros, asegurándose de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sintió la inquietud de este, respiró hondo mientras se acercaba lentamente, como pidiéndole permiso a cada segundo. El omega lo miraba paralizado, podía sentir la impaciencia a través de la marca, así que acortó la distancia de una vez por todas y lo besó.

Sintió sus suaves y dulces labios en los suyos, comenzó a delinearlos lentamente, como si probase su forma, cuando sintió que el omega se relajaba los movió lentamente, presionándolo cada vez más cerca de él y recreándose en su forma. Posó una mano en su cintura, acercándose más pero sin presionarlo, el japonés necesitaba ir más lento y lo entendía, lo que pasó en el celo fue una caída libre a sus impulsos, pero ahora quería demostrarle que estando completamente consiente lo amaba, quería que el omega se sintiera seguro de que el jamás lo dejaría. Ahora era **su** omega.

Basto con que ese pensamiento cruzase por su mente cuando Yuuri comenzó a besarlo de forma más demandante, estirando su brazos sobre su cuello para abrazarlo, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y metiendo su lengua en su boca, delineándolo y lamiéndolo por dentro de una forma tan lujuriosa que empezó a sentir la excitación en él corriendo por sus venas con desenfreno. Si no paraba en ese momento lo tomaría ahí mismo y no era precisamente una buena idea. Por ahora.

-Yuuri, realmente creo que debemos conversar de esto, pero si no nos vamos ahora perderemos el avión- se separó un poco de él, pero aun manteniendo el abrazo – así que seré directo y conciso, ¿podrás soportarlo?

El omega lo miro con una ligera duda por un segundo, para pasar a una mirada determinada. Asintió firme

-puedo soportar lo que me digas, solo sé directo conmigo, no voy a quebrarme Víctor- tensó su cuerpo entero, tomando aire como si fuese a recibir una mala noticia.

-lo que pasó anoche… fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida- el omega soltó el aire de golpe, mirándolo sorprendido, abrió la boca para preguntar algo cuando el ruso le puso dos dedos en los labios.

-no, tienes que escuchar esto, es una orden de tu entrenador –

Alzó una ceja escéptico, pero más relajado, se limitó a asentir nuevamente.

-Yuuri, debo corregirme, lo que pasó anoche fue la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo mejor ha sido sin lugar a dudas el conocerte a ti, jamás pensé que te encontraría Yuuri, cuando nos conocimos el año pasado en el banquete me cautivaste, realmente no pude quitarte de mi cabeza y me arrepiento de no haber corrido detrás de ti en ese mismo instante porque me perdí un año entero de felicidad, aunque solo sea estando cerca de ti, trajiste color a mi mundo Yuuri, tu…- se cortó un segundo, sin querer se había emocionado y podía ver como los ojos castaños más bonitos del mundo se cristalizaban al mirarlo – tu eres mi destinado Yuuri, lo supe en cuanto te ví, y lo confirmé cuando llegue a Japón a declararme como tu entrenador. No has hecho más que cautivarme, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad.

Yuuri lo miraba con los ojos aun aguados, tomó aire un par de veces como intentando no llorar.

-es un tanto gracioso que me pidas que te dé una oportunidad cuando ya me marcaste – bromeó con una voz ligera el japonés – me parece que ya estaremos unidos de por vida

\- no me refiero a eso, claro que una marca es de por vida, pero yo no quiero que me des tu cuerpo Yuuri- el omega lo miró sorprendido – quiero decir, si, por supuesto que quiero tu cuerpo – aclaró el ruso riendo – quiero decir que no solo quiero eso, quiero tu alma entera Yuuri, quiero que me entregues tu corazón y que seas mío y solo mío, por voluntad propia. Pertenezcámonos el uno al otro.

\- Víctor yo… no sé qué decir… todo paso tan rápido y... –

-lo sé, es por eso que quería dejarte esto claro – lo interrumpió el ruso – y por eso mismo quiero que lo pienses antes de responderme, talvez pienses que ya tienes la respuesta, pero quiero que lo medites, porque si decides darme una oportunidad, no te dejaré en paz hasta ganarme tu corazón.

El omega lo miro ruborizándose por completo.

-¿y si llegase a decir que no? – dijo sin maldad, al parecer solo quería ver la reacción del alfa.

-pues si me dices que no, te daré la misma respuesta – se rió al ver la cara de Yuuri

-¡Victoru! –Reclamó – ¡entonces para que me preguntas!, ¡eres un terco!

-y tú eres adorable. Además así sabré a lo que me enfrento cerdito –

El japonés lo miro ofendido

-ya no soy un cerdito, retíralo-

-pues oblígame cer-di-to –

Yuuri lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado, ¡pero se veía tan adorable!, se dio la vuelta para seguir sacando la ropa del armario cuando sintió como le llegaba un almohadazo en la cabeza.

Así que kobuta-chan quería jugar.

Se volteó para ver como el omega metía la ropa en la maleta, con su precioso culo ligeramente alzado le estaba gritando por atención, por lo que no dudo un segundo más y se acercó dándole una nalgada que hizo que el omega saltara.

-¡hey!, ¡no hagas eso!-

-no decías eso anoche Yuuri- le dijo al oído con sensualidad

-¿no dijiste hace menos de cinco minutos que esperarías mi respuesta?-

-pues resulta que soy muy impaciente-

-¡tenemos que empacar rápido! El avión sale en menos de dos horas, y se supone que debíamos estar antes en el aeropuerto para hacer el papeleo, guarda esa mano larga que tienes y vámonos – el omega ya iba saliendo del cuarto con la maleta en mano y con las orejas rojas, Víctor sonrió complacido mientras tomaba su propia maleta y se dirigía a la puerta.

 _No parare hasta que me digas que si Yuuri._


End file.
